Get Around This
by SharkySharkneto
Summary: My fanfiction of Charles x Erik. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Get Around This; Chapter 1. A Letter

By: SharkySharkneto

_I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you, come back home_

Charles POV

Charles sat at his desk as usual sifting through the morning mail that Alex; a young mutant at his school; had brought him. Setting the bills aside he froze nearly cutting his finger on the envelope, the letter was from none other than Erik Lensherr or was it Magneto now? He didn't know nor did he care all he saw was his friend hiding behind that damned helmet.

Tearing the seal away he pulled the letter with shaky hands from its white envelope. Exhaling he unfolded it and read Erik's perfect handwriting:

Dear Charles,

I know once you get this letter it will most likely be tossed aside, unopened, or torn apart. Honestly I don't mind if you throw it away, I just needed to tell you this somehow even if unread. It doesn't make me feel even one percent better about what I did but it still means something.

Charles, that day on that stupid beach where I shoved that metal coin threw Shaw's skull made me feel at horrible, even more so knowing you felt Shaw die. I carried that coin to remind me that, he killed my mother and must pay the ultimate price for it, I was wrong Charles. So very very wrong, I should have listened to you when you told me "Killing Shaw will not bring you peace." My stupid reply of "Peace was never an option." was so very wrong.

Peace was definitely an option but none the less Shaw would have died that day no matter what. Today I hold onto the bullet that took your legs, I carry it to remind me of what I've done to someone instead of what someone had done to me.

I am so selfish Charles, I only cared about myself it didn't matter if I hurt you or Mystique or the others. Now it matters, more than anything. So to conclude my letter I have good news, or what I hope is good news to you. Mystique and I are coming home, back to the manner where we truly belong. We will arrive on the 13th of June.

Home, Erik and Raven are coming home in four days; it was presently the 9th of June. Charles smiled widely at this news but before he could do anything else a surge of anger shot threw him. It has been three years since the accident on the beach and Erik has the nerve to send him a letter?! Not one phone call for three damned years and he gets a letter?! The telepaths hands clenched around the paper threatening to pull it to pieces but calming he sighed.

He'd have all the chance in the word to yell at Erik when he was home, where he most certainly _did_ belong. Charles absent mindedly wondered how long ago Erik had written the letter but never finished it or mailed it. The 13th of June was the day Charles met Erik and saved the idiot from drowning himself.

His mind still churned with angry thoughts, a stupid letter with words meant to be spoken from the heart and by the word of mouth. He felt odd having to stare at the words instead of staring at Erik's lips as he spoke them. Wondering what he'd say to Erik first or what the Metal Bender would say to him clouded his mind for the rest of the evening until dinner.

When dinner came around, Charles pushed himself slowly to the dining room to see Hank, Alex, and Sean. The three that had remained behind with Charles as he lie bleeding on that beach, nodding to the three he rolled over to Hank and started eating. Dinner was always short filled with small conversations and odd glances mostly worrisome and directed towards Charles he'd always have to reassure them "I'm Fine." He mumbled for what felt like the hundredth time "But I do have something to tell you three." He sighed.

"Erik and Raven are coming home." He murmured lightly cringing a bit as he waited for their reactions but he simple received smiles and nods followed by Hands light reply "good good. We've missed them." Charles chuckled and nodded "glad you're all so accepting, I'm glad you'd forgiven them after three years. I have." He held back a wince at the obvious lie, but it was a full lie he forgave Raven as she was his adopted sister but Erik still had a ways to go to make it up to him. "They will arrive on the 13th, in four days. Let's make this house presentable shall we?" He smiled and pushed away from the table.

_Four days…_

_He could be ready in four days…_

_He at least hoped he could pull himself together in time. _


	2. Chapter 2

What if I told you  
What was really going on  
No more masks and no more parts to play

Theres so much I want to say  
But Im so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be .such...a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you

What if I told you  
Thats its just a front  
To hide the insecurities I have

~~~  
It seems time slows down when it comes down to things like this; a wedding, a date, a word spoken, but when it came to seeing Erik again every single second felt like a year within itself. Pushing himself down the long hallway, Charles listened to the rhythmic tapping on the two oak doors that framed the house's entry.

Cringing as he heard multiple footsteps reach the door before he did he cursed softly "bloody chair…" Pushing himself to the door he froze hearing loud voices yelling, exhaling he wheeled around the corner and smiled. There was Alex, Hank, and Sean yelling happily hugging Raven as Erik stared awkwardly behind her.

Until he spotted Charles that is, Erik's heard turned gazing at the telepath with a slightly worn but kind smile as he stepped around Raven and approached him. 'The helmet he's not wearing the helmet; he didn't bring it with him. But why…' Charles's thoughts trailed off as Erik stood at his side.

"Hello Erik. Or is it Magneto now?" Charles murmured blinking up at his former enemy, wondering what Erik would say the anger bubbling in Charles was still there but he'd let Erik have it later when there weren't any witness's.

"It's Erik. It's always been Erik; Charles." The metal bender replied a smile curved to his lips, a startled laugh broke from Charles' lips when Raven spoke enthusiastically "And I'm still Raven!" He laughed more when she threw herself and Charles into a small but affectionate hug.

~Later That Evening~

Everyone in the house was gathering for dinner as they usually did, but tonight two more chairs we're being added at the table. For Raven and Erik of course, Charles wheeled himself forward to his usual spot at the front of the table. He was honestly surprise to see the metal bender come down to dinner as he normal ate alone.

Erik seated himself to the right of Charles and nodded in acknowledgement to the telepath. Blinking Charles nodded in return and grinned broadly when Raven walked into the room and sat to the left of him. "Hello Raven." He greeted, Raven was the one person he could forgive easily. Erik on the other hand he despised.

"Well dinner was made by Alex so it's probably going to be macaroni." Hank joked from down the table elbowing Alex in the ribs. So it was mac and cheese as Hank predicted. Most of the table laughed but ate it willingly, including Charles.  
After dinner was over and dishes washed by Alex and Hank, Charles excused himself to his study where he would set up a chess game and move one piece. Night by night he had hoped his friend would return to move the black metal piece sitting on the opposite side of the board.

Moving himself from the wheelchair to the armchair he stared at the bored blankly, reliving the same memories. Suddenly a pawn from the black pieces slid forward one square. Gasping Charles' head snapped up and he stared as Erik strolled into the room "Would you like some company?"


End file.
